Buried Deep
by Krystal V
Summary: Sanzo is now a vampire hunter, so are the others. But when somebody moves into Sanzo's life (literally) what will he do? And when this person has a dark past... R
1. Default Chapter

Aha... yeah, guess this is somewhat of plagiarism... but whatever... I have to write this! It's been bugging my mind...

Disclaimer: This is all fictional... and Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya sensei and other stuff belongs to other people... and yeah... bored

---------

It was a cold winter night and everything was covered in white snow. A lone woman was seen walking into an alleyway. Her golden blonde hair glinting in the pale moonlight. Her pale face flushed from the cold air. She blew into her cold numb hands and tugged her black blazer to keep her warm. The she heard running and the familiar snarling.

She stood silently for a while before she was definite that it was coming her way. She ran the oposite way and realised she was heading to a dead-end. She stopped and turned back when soething grabbed her and held her neck. It took her a few seconds to realise she was in the hands of vampire. She cursed mentally at her idiocity. She heard someone else approaching them.

There was a guy, standing still and holding up a gun. His golden hair shone under the pale moonlight and his amethyst eyes were glinting coldly like the gun in his hand.

"Let her go," he said commandingly.

"No!" the vampire snarled as its sharp claws dug into her neck.

"Let her go!" the man shouted and shot at it.

The girl cried in fright as the vampire disintegrated. Her neck was already bleeding. The hunter slowly walked towards her.

"You're bleeding," he said bluntly.

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl said coldly at him while holding her wound.

He bent down and looked at her. Then he tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around her neck.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Suki," she answered.

"I'm Sanzo," he said.

"Ah, the well-known Vampire Hunter?" Suki said.

Sanzo merely grunted.

"You'll have to come wit me," he said.

"Why?" Suki asked.

"Your wound is going to get an infection," he said.

Suki stared at him then followed him as he walked off.

"Why were you there?" he asked her.

She smirked. "I was waiting..."

"Waiting for what?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Waiting for it to happen," she said.

Sanzo looked at her and her emotionless deep sea blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She merely grunted. Sanzo led her to his apartment room. Suki sat down tensely on the sofa and watched as Sanzo busied himself with the first aid kit. He got out some medicine and started applying it to the wound. Suki watched him intently as he finished wrapping the wound with some bandages.

"You know..." she started. "You look exactly like him..."

"Like who?" Sanzo asked, faintly interested.

"Like somebody i saw in a book," she said. "And you have the same name..."

"What book was it?" he asked.

She smiled. "I don't remember."

'_Something is wrong with this woman...' _Sanzo thought.

"I'll be seeing you!" she said as she went out of the apartment.

"Something is definitely wrong with that woman..." Sanzo said to himself.

The next morning, Sanzo woke up to the sound of a vacuum. He grabbed his silver gun and walked out of his room, only to be shocked to see what was before him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Ah, you're up?" Suki asked. "I made breakfast!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanzo asked again.

Suki beamed. "Cleaning! You're place is a total mess! Look at all those bear bottles on the table!"

She put her hands on her waist. "You really should tidy up a bit more!"

_Click..._

Sanzo's patience was wearing thin.

"I'm Suki Hakishiro, you're new partner!" Suki said hurriedly while saluting him.

"What?" Sanzo asked.

"I'm your new partner... haven't you heard?" Suki asked him.

"I did hear... but how the hell is it you?!" Sanzo asked, more like shouted.

Suki beamed again.

"Ano... Sanzo?" Suki cocked her head to the side.

Sanzo was either too mad or too shock to move.

"Haven't you read your messages?" Suki asked, holding his cell phone.

Sanzo grabbed it and read the messages. He cursed and buried his face in his hand before falling down on the sofa.

"Why does all this shit happen to me?" he asked no one in particular.

"Eh..." Suki smiled nervously.

"Look," Sanzo began. "I don't want to be responsible for you, understand? And don't you ever be a burden to me!"

"Hai!" Suki said.

"And don't ever, ever make me look for you!" he warned.

"Understood, sir!" Suki said.

"Gods...." Sanzo sighed exasperatedly.

"I made breakfast!" Suki said happily.

Sanzo glared at her for a brief moment then went over to eat the food.

"Eto... what do we do after this?" Suki asked.

"Noting..." Sanzo said.

"Nothing?" Suki asked again.

"Vampires only appear at night," Sanzo said.

"Oh... yeah..." Suki said, acknowledging it.

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me up!" Sanzo said and slammed the door to his room.

"Eh..." Suki sweatdropped. "What am I going to do?"

She sighed.

--------------------

Meh, not much of an ending... Gahh... anyway! Please review! ne?


	2. Gokiburi

D.A: Hello, minna! I feel genki today... hehe…

Sanzo: Shut up and just get on with this torture fic!!

D.A: (ignoring Sanzo) I'd like to thank aki-lynn for reviewing! Arigatou ne!

Sanzo: (vein throbs)

THWACK!!

Sanzo: I'M NOT WAITING ANY LONGER!!

Gojyo: For once I agree with him! Just get it on with, already!

D.A: (glares at Sanzo and Gojyo)

Hakkai: Maa maa, you three…

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is miiine!! Muwahahahaha!!

Goku: Really? Do we all belong to her?

THWACK!

Sanzo: I would rather bite my tongue and die than belong to her!!

D.A: Fine, I don't want you anymore! Hmph! Suki is mine!

Suki: (eyes burning) Who said so?

D.A: WAH! Even my own fictional character doesn't want me!

Sanzo: That's coz you're useless, baka…

D.A: (looks like she wants to kill Sanzo)

Hakkai: D.A, you should just carry on with the fic before things start to get worse…

D.A: Hmph, fine…

-----------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!"

_BANG BANG BANG!!_

"Sanzo, wake up!! SANZO!!" Suki banged on the door.

It opened to reveal a very pissed off looking Sanzo. Suki ran into his room and hid behind him.

"What the hell do you want now?" Sanzo asked her, annoyed.

"Goki… goki…" she stuttered as she pointed to the floor.

"What?" Sanzo looked down in time to see a cockroach scuttle across the floor.

"EEEH!!" Suki screamed again and climbed on top of Sanzo.

"Get off me!!" Sanzo shouted and threw Suki off him.

"Gokiburi!!" Suki screamed.

"Will you freaking stop it?!" Sanzo shouted at her.

Suki was beside herself with fear. Suddenly, she pushed Sanzo out of the room and threw his gun after him then slammed the door shut.

"Get rid of it!" she shrieked.

"Open the door!" Sanzo shouted.

"Get rid of it first!" Suki shouted back.

"Open the damn door!" Sanzo hammered the door.

"Get rid of it! Even if you have to shoot it, get rid of the thing!!" Suki shouted again.

Sanzo took a very long calming breath. He looked around for the cockroach and eventually, stepped on it. He cleaned it up and threw it away. Then we went to claim his room back.

"Is it gone?" came Suki's muffled voice.

"Yes, it's gone now!" Sanzo said, trying to control his temper.

The door opened slowly to a still much shaken Suki, hidden in Sanzo's bed covers and holding a candle stand, as if ready to stab someone with it.

"Is it really gone?" Suki asked.

"Yes, it is!" Sanzo said irritably.

"Where is it now?" she asked again.

"Dead," Sanzo replied.

There was a moment's silence.

"Dead?" Suki asked in horror.

"Yes, dead…" Sanzo said.

"Meaning you killed it?" Suki asked.

At this point, a vein popped out of Sanzo's head.

"The how is it dead?" Sanzo asked back.

"You killed the innocent thing?!" Suki shouted.

"You asked me to get rid of it!" Sanzo said.

"I asked you to _get rid of it_ not _kill it_!" Suki retorted.

"You were the one who asked me to get rid of it even it means shooting the damn thing!" Sanzo said.

They glared at each other for a while before Suki placed the covers and the candle stand back to their respective places.

"I'll get the bath ready," Suki said coolly as she walked past Sanzo.

"_Suki Hakishiro… now I know what name to put on the restraining order…"_ Sanzo thought.

With that, Sanzo went back to sleep. Half an hour later, Suki woke him up very unceremoniously to take a bath. Then she unceremoniously called him from the bath for dinner. She was still angry at him for killing 'the innocent thing'. She watched Sanzo eerily from across the table. Sanzo just couldn't care less about her. After he finished eating, the two of them engaged in a staring… or glaring contest.

"It's already night," Suki stated.

"I can see that…" Sanzo said though gritted teeth. "Let's go."

Suki took her coat and the keys and ran out of the apartment room, despite Sanzo's shouts. There was only one lift in the apartment and Suki took that. Sanzo cursed under his breath and waited for the lift to come up. When it didn't, he had no choice but to use the stairs. He found Suki holding the doors of the lift open. A vein popped out of his head as Suki smirked at him.

"Let's go!" Suki said with a satisfied grin on her face.

They got into the car and Sanzo snatched the keys from Suki.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Around," Sanzo replied.

"What?"

"We drive around and look for vampires," Sanzo said.

"You could have just said it like that!" Suki said with her arms crossed on her chest.

Sanzo decided to ignore her. They sat in silence again.

"Stop the car!!" Suki shouted and grabbed Sanzo's shirt and semi-strangling him in the process.

Sanzo jam-braked the car and looked accusingly at Suki, only to find her out of the car in a flash. He got out as well and looked around for her. He found her walking back with a bag of meat buns. She went back into the car without a word, eating her meat buns.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Sanzo asked her angrily.

"I'm hungry," she replied.

"Chi,"

Sanzo drove off looking very peeved indeed.

--------------------

D.A: Muwahahaha, it is very fun to piss Sanzo off... Hehehe...

Sanzo: (vein pops out )Kono... (twitch)

D.A: Next chapter will be introducing Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo!

Goku: Yay!

THWACK!

D.A: YARO!! You dare hit me?!!

Sanzo: Uruse!

D.A: Idiot namaguza bozu… Anyway, please review me, ne? Onegai?

Sanzo: Review her or else she'll keep nagging on me!

D.A: Xp

Jaa ne!


End file.
